eotufandomcom-20200213-history
Lawra
Lawra, a Luodian, was believed to be the daughter of the New God, Thanatos. Trained by birth like Kala and augmented like her, only more so, Lawra is a living weapon under Thanatos's service, and is later placed to work alongside Ken Heels as his right-woman, but later fell in love with him. Characteristics *'Name': Lawra *'Age': 16 *'Species': Luodian *'Hair': Blue *'Eyes': Blue *'Likes': Being better than Kala, seeing Thanatos fail as well as the others, Orange Chikahs *'Dislikes': Her 'father' favoring Kala more than her, what she has become (but later accepts herself) *'Family': Thanatos (father), Kala (stepsister) Background Harsh Childhood Raised in the service of the interplanetary warlord, Thanatos, Lawra trained to be a Galaxy-Class Killer under the tutelage of Khronan. Lawra would often train alongside fellow Thanatos devotee, Kaladar. One training scenario on the arboreal world of Dervani saw Lawra and Kala pitched against each other in a competition to retrieve a data ingot for Khronan. The girls sparred on the surface, leading to Kala throwing Lawra of a cliff, severely injuring her and requiring multiple cybernetic replacements. Upon reaching teenagehood, Lawra and Kala served Thanatos under the command of Khronan. On a mission to locate a ship belonging to the Creators, on the planet Praxius IX, inside of one of the Cloud Tombs, Lawra went in without waiting for Kala and fell into a trap. Ensnared by an impenetrable Laser Thorn Energy Net, Lawra found herself at the mercy of the inhabitants and needed to be rescued by Kala. Never one to tolerate failure, Thanatos ordered Kala to leave Lawra behind, with only a sharp blade to free herself. Lawra was forced to amputate her own arm in order to escape the netting. Upon returning to be repaired with a cybernetic prosthetic, she aputated more of her body, until only 10 percent of her was organic. The 90 percent was then replaced with cybernetics, rendering her less of the girl, swearing she would never show weakness ever again. This in turn, stunned Kala, as she tried to reason with her with what she had done. But Lawra punched her, declaring she was no longer the weak link. Personality Like Kala, Lawra despises her father Thanatos for torturing her and turning her into a cybernetic assassin. However, despite this, she always tried, often in vain, to prove her worth to her father. Lawra resents Kala for being Thanatos' favorite daughter, which he has openly expressed even with Lawra present and she showed no hesitation in trying to kill Kala more than once. Despite this Kala doesn't not share these feelings for Lawra and even tried to convince her to betray Khronan and help the Explorers fight him even after trying to kill her twice. Lawra has very little loyalty to a cause as she quickly betrayed Thanatos once Khronan harnessed the power of the Creators, believing he could kill Thanatos as he declared to do so. However when the battle of Alpha Prime became too intense for her liking, she quickly abandoned Khronan to escape, despite her sister's pleas for her to help the Explorers, possibly returning once again to Thanatos. Unlike her sister who seeks to atone for her past crimes, Lawra does not show any visible signs of regret for her own crimes as she was perfectly willing to murder anyone tasked to her and anyone who stood in her own way. Ironically, despite her claims of hating her sister and her actions against her, it seems she does care for Kala greatly. When Lawra destroyed the ship Kala was in outside Knowhere, Lawra genuinely believed that she was doing Kala a favor as she doubted that Thanatos or Khronan would be so merciful as to give her a quick death. Skills/Abilities Powers *'Cybernetic Body': In her early years under Thanatos' wing, Lawra received various critical injuries that required her to endure extensive cybernetic augmentation. Nearly all of her body, well only 90% of it is cybernetic, while being covered in living tissue. *'Physical and Mental Abilities': Lawra is an athletic woman and an excellent armed and unarmed combatant. She possesses a gifted intellect and is a brilliant battle strategist. *'Electromagnetism': She can fly using electromagnetism, and somewhat glitch a few electronics while she's at it. She can also use it to repel attackers, as long as they're wearing something with metal on it. *'Flexibility': Due to her species, and even with the implants, she is highly flexible and stretchy, which allows them to absorb hits. Skills *'Sniper Skills' *'Hand-to-Hand Combat': She uses a combat style similar to Aikido, using their opponent's energy and momentum against them. Equipment Relationships Lawra's Relationships Gallery Voice Actor Tiffany Grant Navigation Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Aliens Category:Thanatos Category:Destroyers